


Truth or Dare You to Kiss Me

by LordBarinthus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4-on-1, Bottom!Harry, Double Penetration, Facial, First Time, I've never, M/M, No Incest, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Oblivious Harry, Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Strip Poker, Top!Charlie, Top!Fred, Top!George, Truth or Dare, Underage Consensual Sex (Harry's 16), five-some, top!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBarinthus/pseuds/LordBarinthus
Summary: It’s Harry’s 16th birthday and the after-party gets interesting when Bill, Charlie, and the Twins convince him to play a few drinking games. (One-shot, Completed)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/George Weasley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 677





	Truth or Dare You to Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a new one-shot for you! I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> By the way, for the purpose of this fic, Bill was never with Fleur.

_ _

_Harry,_

_Moody and I will be by Privet Drive to pick you up August 1 at 5 p.m._

_Stay safe and keep regularly owling us that you’re well._

_Cheers, Tonks_

As annoyed has Harry was at remaining at the Dursley’s so far into the summer, he wasn’t surprised, and it really _was_ hard to be mad at Tonks, of all people.

Fortunately the “talk” the Order members gave his relatives as they exited Platform 9 3/4 at the end of June had made at least a modicum of difference; they primarily ignored him and didn’t do more than grumble when he made himself lunch or dinner. Harry lay in his bed pretending he hadn’t long ago memorized every crack, spot, and crevice in the ceiling of his bedroom.

_Just a few more days, _he tells himself. He very thoroughly ignored the ache in his chest when his mind jumped back to Sirius. He’d been a mess when he first returned to Privet Drive, and he still was to an extent, but had shed all the tears he was going to. Sirius would want him to be strong, and would likely be glad he’d gone down fighting.

Harry sighed again. _Just a few more days._

* * *

“Harry! Welcome!” Mrs. Weasley gave him her usual take-a-good-breath-first-or-you’ll-suffocate hug, then pushed him along to the other members of Clan Weasley for hugs and handshakes. “We’re so glad you’re here, Harry! We’d have had to stay at the Burrow what with the house’s owner, ah, gone—“ Molly guiltily looked aside at the mention of Sirius. “Well, anyway, Albus was able to verify that the wards of Grimmauld have transferred to you, so the Fidelius and the other Black wards are still active.”

Harry sighed. “That’s fine, Mrs. Weasley.” He was finally passed to Remus, who was looking worse for wear. More so than usual, anyway.

“Hi, Harry,” he lightly gripped the shoulder of his pseudo-godson. “I’ve taken the liberty of cleaning up the Master Suite for your use. You do own the house, after all.”

Harry took a steading breath, thinking about how Sirius used to hang out with Buckbeak in that room. “Thanks, Moony.”

After Hermione’s grapple-hug, Harry told everyone he was going to go on up and unpack, settle in for a bit. The others looked at each other as he made his way up the stairwell, assuming being back in the dank and dreary Grimmauld, the house of his beloved godfather, was very trying for him. They weren’t wrong.

* * *

When Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs that dinner was ready, Harry made his way down and entered the kitchen, only to be hit with a wall of sound.

“Surprise!” “Happy Birthday, Harry!” “Congratulations!” The twins gave a mock swoon and belted out “Sweet Sixteen, _oh my!_” to which Harry let out a chuckle.

“Alright, settle down, settle down everyone,” Mrs. Weasley instructed. “Harry, dear, take a seat, we have cake and treacle tart for pudding, and presents, of course!”

Harry let his spirits rise as everyone passed around the fixings for a delicious supper, and he did end up having a bit more treacle tart than he really should have. He received his usual round of candies from Ron, a book from Hermione on “Household Spells for the Bachelor”, a wicked wand holster from Bill, and a pair of dragon-skin boots from Charlie, who—despite working at a dragon preserve—was not opposed to fully utilizing the parts of the dragons after they’d died of natural causes. All in all, a good hall.

They continued the party in the drawing room and the adults eventually called it a night, trusting Bill to keep an eye on the younger children, which just so happened to be a mistake, as after hearing his parents and Remus settle down for the night, he pulled out a hidden bottle of Firewhiskey.

The twins and Ron chimed in together with a “_Wicked!_”, (how the twins managed to harmonize it no one could figure,) and Hermione just rolled her eyes, while Ginny perked up with interest.

“Alright, you lot,” Bill explained, “listen up. You younger gents and ladies will be expected up early in the morning to continue cleaning on this monstrosity of a house—sorry, Harry—so we’re not getting crazy here. A few shots while we play games and then it’s off to bed with you.”

Hermione looked to be on the verge of telling Bill off, but after a deep sigh decided against it and returned to reading her book. Two hours passed in games of Exploding Snap, Chasers & Keepers, and a Wizard’s Chess tournament. Eventually Hermione and Ginny called it a night, neither having consumed any alcohol, while Ron was sprawled in a drunken mess on the couch, dead to the world.

“Maybe we should have kept a closer eye on young Ronniekens, Billy,” Charlie said, drawing all their attention to Ron.

“I’ll hit him with a Sobering Charm in the morning, though he’ll have to deal with the headache. He brought it on himself, taking sips when he thought we weren’t looking.”

Harry looked on indulgently, warm and relaxed, but still mostly sober. He didn’t notice the twins catch the eyes of Bill and Charlie, but he did hear Fred say, “Hey Harrikens. We don’t want to call it a night yet, but we also don’t want to wake Ron. Would you mind if we continued this up in your room? You have the biggest bed by far.”

“Couldn’t we just put a Silencing Spell on Ron?” he asked.

“Well _yes_, but the floor’s making us sore, little buddy,” came from George.

“Okie-dokie,” Harry happily acquiesced with a small smile, and the five-some made their way up to the third floor, and Harry’s suite.

* * *

As the five settled on Harry’s massive bed, he asked, “So what do you guys want to play?”

Bill and Charlie weren’t sure what the demonic duo were up to, but they’d had more than a few drinks and were happy to continue celebrating Harry’s belated birthday.

“How about I’ve Never?” Fred offered with an innocent tilt to his head, long hair hanging to the side.

“How does that work?” Harry asked, still warm and buzzed. He tried to control himself, but kept finding his eyes drawn to Bill and Charlie and their obviously muscular physiques. He tried to be surreptitious, but the older boys grinned when they noticed and Harry blushed brightly.

“Well, my dear friend, it goes like this,” George continued. “We all hold up our hands, with ten fingers extended. One of us starts with an _I’ve Never done such-and-such_, and anyone that _has_ done such-and-such has to put down a finger and drink.”

“Okay,” Harry smiled, “can I go first?”

The Twins chuckled. “Of course, Harrikens.”

Harry thought for a moment. “I’ve never been the youngest Hogwarts Seeker in a century,” he delivered with a smirk.

“Oi!” “Oh _real nice_, Potter!”

Everyone but Harry put a finger down and drank. They continued for several turns, picking random actions or events, trying to push each other to lose a finger.

Eventually, it was Fred’s turn who whispered into George’s ear and got a wide grin in return. “Well, boys! I’ve never… wanked it in the Quidditch locker-rooms,” he delivered with a shite-eating grin.

“Oh hell,” Bill muttered as he and Charlie put fingers down, as well as the Twins losing a finger each. The four turned to Harry who turned bright pink as he slowly lowered his index finger.

“Haha! Got you, Potter! We knew it!” George declared brightly.

“Can we just move on, please,” Harry asked, embarrassed.

“Of course, Harry” Fred offered graciously.

It was Charlie’s turned and he eyeballed Bill with a smirk. “I’ve never walked in on my parents having sex.” The twins cackled loudly when Bill covered his face while managing to lower a finger at the same time. Harry continued to blush, and took another sip of his drink as he relaxed on the bed and smiled at his friends.

“Enough of this,” Bill declared. “How about some Truth or Dare?” The twins looked at each other with devilish grins, which Harry felt was foreboding.

“You know how to play this one, Harry?” Charlie asked, worried about the boy whose cheeks were still tinged with pink.

“Yeah, I mean, I think so,” Harry smiled softly.

“Off we go then!” The Twins offered in their beloved (at least to them) twin-speak.

“Me first!” Charlie insisted, wanting to protect Harry from the Twins’ deviousness for as long as possible. “Harry, truth or dare?”

Harry considered it for a moment. “Truth.”

“Did you really fight a basilisk to rescue Ginny in her First Year?”

Harry hadn’t expected that, but he swallowed and nodded.

“Wicked, will you tell me about it tomorrow? I’d love to hear how you did it.”

“Course, no problem.”

“Great!” Bill recollected their attention “Harry, it’s your turn.”

“Alright, hmmm. Fred, truth or dare?”

Fred smirked. “Dare.”

Harry thought quickly. “I dare you to…use the Body-Waxing Charm on everything below your neck.”

Bill and Charlie cackled, while Fred reluctantly applied the spell, then danced around the room waiting for the pain to wear off.

“No fair, Harry, I’ll get you back.”

“Sure, mate,” Harry winked.

The game went on until it was finally back to Fred. “Alright, Harry, truth. or. dare.”

With a deep inhale, Harry declared, “Dare.”

Fred smirked. “I…dare…you..to give me and George a proper snog.” The twins grinned while Harry turned scarlet.

“You want me to _what?_”

“You heard me. And not just any peck on the lips. We’ve seen you checking us out in the locker-room. We want a full-on snog-fest.”

Harry couldn’t bring himself to see what Bill and Charlie thought of this, so groaned and slowly crawled across the bed to Fred. He leaned in and gently laid a kiss on Fred’s lips, and then another. Before he could pull back, Fred brought his hand up to play at Harry’s nape while his other hand grabbed the hip of the young seeker he and George had crushed on since they first met on Platform 9 3/4. Taking a firm hold of Harry’s neck, Fred started directing the kiss, deepening it, and licking his tongue across his friend’s bottom lip, requesting entrance. Unsure, but ever the Gryffindor, Harry opened up and moaned around Fred’s tongue as it danced around in his mouth, seemingly everywhere at once.

After a bit longer, Fred pulled them apart with a _pop!_ of his lips, and gently twisted Harry’s dazed face toward’s George. “Your turn, my most handsome brother!”

Harry expected the same exact experience from George that he got from Fred, but was surprised to realize they kissed differently. George was softer, more gentle, but no less interested in exploring his mouth. Harry let out a soft moan which had the other four dicks in the room jumping simultaneously. He finally leaned back and glanced over at Bill and Charlie, only to see them subtly adjusting themselves in their pajama slacks. Harry feared his face was burning off at that point.

Charlie interjected this time. “It’s getting a little warm in here with all these bodies, how about a game that cools us down? Harry, does the house have a poker table?”

Harry paused. “I don’t know, actually. _Kreacher._” The crotchety elf appeared. Harry crushed down his need to rage against the elf for what happened to Sirius, and asked, “Does Grimmauld Place have a poker table anywhere?”

“Stupid halfblood should know where his own furniture is being,” Kreacher muttered, but snapped his fingers and a felt-covered, six-sided table with chairs appeared with the necessary accoutrements: cards, chips, and drink-holders.

“Good, now _leave_.”

“Perfect,” Bill was saying when Harry turned back to the others, who were gathering round the table. “Have you ever played poker, Harry?”

“I haven’t, no. Can you guys teach me?”

Bill smiled. “I have a feeling we’ll be teaching you a lot tonight, Harry.”

Pleased to have such supportive friends, Harry listened as they explained the game and its rules. Eventually Charlie chimed in, “Now we don’t usually play the regular type of poker, we like things to be a bit _risky_, you see. We like to add an element of danger. Now, you’ve never played regular poker, Harry, so I know you’ll have never played _strip_ poker, but you’ll catch on real quick.”

Harry quietly gulped, hoping “strip poker” wasn’t exactly what it sounded like. Apparently, no such luck.

“Now, Harrikens, each hand we play, the loser has to remove an item of clothing. The first person to be fully nude loses the game. What are the stakes, gents?” George asks.

The four Weasley boys glance at each other, each knowing how unlikely it was for Harry to win against them, and therefore knowing none of them would have to go through with whatever was decided. Bill called it. “The person that loses has to give blowjobs to the remaining players.”

Harry choked on his Firewhiskey and needed a moment to catch his breath. “_What?_”

“What’s the problem, Harry? You don’t think you’ll _lose_ do you?” Charlie grinned.

“What, no, of course not, it’s just. I’ve only ever even kissed a girl. Well,” Harry embarrassingly glanced at Fred and George, “and a boy. Two boys. _Whatever_. But I’ve never done anything like _this_ before.”

“Do you not want to play, then?” George asked softly, not wanting to actually push the boy if he wasn’t interested in where the rest of them hoped this was heading.

“I mean…yeah, I’ll play.”

“Great! Well, let’s get started.” Fred shuffled the deck and started passing around cards.

Harry had a hard time focusing on his cards as the game progressed, because each of them were getting steadily less dressed, and when you’re sitting across from a shirtless curse-breaker, dragon-wrangler, and two of the best beaters Hogwarts had seen, well. Let’s just say it isn’t easy with all those broad shoulders and muscular stomachs on display. Harry wasn’t too bad off himself, having finally grown a few inches that summer and he stayed pretty toned from Quidditch, but he certainly wasn’t brawny like these guys were. Just look at Charlie, who had his nipple pierced, and dark curly hairs spreading down his chest to—

“Harry!”

“Say what?” Harry had completely lost track of whose turn it was. He looked around the table and started to panic. He only had his pants left, and the rest had at least two pieces of clothing hanging on them.

“I said, what’s your hand?” Bill smirked.

Harry was positive some kind of cheating had occurred because he had the worst cards he’d been dealt in the last hour. He resignedly tossed them on the table and the four red-heads grinned.

“Guess you’re out, Harry-Boy,” the Twins chorused. “Or should we say, Head-Boy?”

While the others laughed, Harry took stock of his condition. He’d mainly stuck with sipping his drinks all night, not wanting to get sloshed as they had to be up in the morning to clean. Still, he was quite tipsy and perhaps not as opposed to losing as he’d originally expected.

“I suppose we’d best get this over with.”

“Oh don’t say it like _that,_ Harry, it’s going to be fun!” Charlie. Harry was starting to _hate_ Charlie.

The four Weasleys stood up from the chairs and made their way over to the large rug in front of the roaring fireplace. Harry looked at them expectantly, only to realize he’s the one that should be getting on his knees. _Damn it all to hell. Where do I even start?_

“You do recall I’ve never done this before, right?”

Bill looked at him in understanding. “It’ll be fine, Harry. You’ll do fine. Why don’t you start with me?” The other three glared at their eldest brother, who only smirked in return. The four had stripped off their remaining clothes, barring their pants.

Harry gulped as he crawled forward and saw the bulges in each of the Weasley’s pants. _Apparently they grow them bigger in Ottery St. Catchpole. _He slowly reached up towards Bill’s sides, letting his fingers edge under the waistband, and slowly pulled down. He’d been prepared to see the large, uncut dick surrounded by a neatly trimmed red bush, he just hadn’t been expecting for it to pop up and smack him in the face. Bill’s breath hitched as Harry wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, and left the other on Bill’ hip.

Harry slowly lowered and kitty-licked at the head, getting a feel for the taste and texture. It wasn’t bad at all, just new. He experimentally wrapped his mouth around the first inch of length and applied gentle suction, causing Bill’s hands to grab his hair and gently move him forward and back, each pass allowing more of the dick to penetrate his mouth. Eventually it went too far and Harry gagged, but Bill just shushed him and continued on. Eventually Harry figured out how to relax the back of his throat and stopped choking when Bill pushed just a bit too far back.

“My turn,” Charlie breathed out, wrecked at seeing the gorgeous Potter-Black heir blowing his elder brother.

“I’m not done with him yet,” Bill growled.

“Tough shite, big man, he can finish you after we’ve had a go at him.”

Meanwhile, Harry was softly gasping for air, unsure how he could feel so relaxed yet so worked-up at the same time, but could acknowledge, at least to himself, that he was enjoying this. It didn’t hurt that he’d always had a small crush on these particular Weasley brothers. He’d seen Ron eat food too many times to ever find him attractive, but his elder brothers? _Fuck yeah._

Harry shifted himself over in front of Charlie which quieted the bickering, and pulled down his pants as well, gently taking the man’s heavy sack in his hand as the monstrous cock flopped to the side. He slowly massaged the balls, never having seen his own up so close before. Curiosity temporarily sated, he reached up and wrapped his hand around Charlie’s shaft, gently pulling it all the way back so he could watch the skin pull away from the tip, leaving a large, glistening, purple head leaking pre-come around a heavy silver loop pierced through the dick. _Holy shit, that may be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. _Harry was suddenly very thirsty. He leaned forward and lapped up the drips of pre-come, tongue sliding this way and that on the piercing. He was thankful for the silencing wards on the Master Suite, or Charlie’s loud moan would have woken the entire house.

It also turns out Charlie wasn’t one to let Harry do the work: he held Harry’s head completely still while he pistoned his dick in and out of the boy’s mouth and a high and rough speed. The others stroked themselves watching Harry’s cheeks blow out, then cave in, then repeat. Harry thought Charlie was probably getting close when the Twins gently pulled him away from Charlie (who pouted) and they stood side-by-side in front of him.

“Our turn,” they chorused.

By this point, Harry was beyond caring about how this made him look or if the others would judge him for sucking cock. He just really wanted to please his friends right now, and if he eventually got off as well, then so much the better. He practically yanked the pants of each twin to the floor and pumped George in one hand while he sucked down Fred as far as he could get. He could finally tell them apart, as Fred had no hair left below his neck. He couldn’t decide which of the two he preferred, they both looks sexy as fuck. As he switched and sucked on George, he felt Bill and Charlie kneel behind him and start rubbing his sides. He groaned when their fingers slipped to his arse.

“Can we, Harry? Can we please?” Bill pleaded.

Harry had only ever had his own finger in his arse before, but he was tipsy and feeling good and was pretty sure getting fucked by everyone in the room was his new wank fantasy.

“Yeah, just be careful.”

Harry wasn’t sure if he blacked out at one point or if the sensory-input was just too much, but he only saw segments of what happened next:

  * Fred and George each holding a side of his mouth wide, trying to fit both dicks in at the same time, an impossible feat considering their girth, but a fun attempt anyway;
  * Bill casting a spell that emptied his bowels and lubed him up;
  * Charlie pushing a finger, no two, no _three_ into him and twisting them around;
  * His shout when one of Charlie’s fingers rubbed across something inside him that felt like Fiendfyre;
  * Him choking when Fred lowered his head enough that he could slip his cock to the back of Harry’s throat, and then _pushed_, literally fucking Harry’s throat;
  * Bill not giving him any warning when he gently placed his dick on Harry’s hole and then _slammed_ into Harry with the force of the Hogwarts Express;
  * Charlie returning to his mouth and slapping Harry’s face several times with his throbbing dick;
  * The sensation of two large, uncut cocks pressing into him at the same time, thrusting in and out with a rhythm that only two twins could manage;

“Please,” Harry begged. “I can’t, I need,” he couldn’t finish his thought.

Charlie glanced down at the small puddle of pre-come under Harry and laughed. “I know exactly what you need, Harry. And _even though_ you lost the game, I suppose I can help you out there.” He flipped the exhausted Harry onto his back, leaned over, and sucked Harry down to the root without hesitation. Harry gasped and jerked, trying to fuck whatever had just wrapped around his dick. Precious seconds later and he screamed as Charlie’s mouth filled with come, who swallowed it with a smile.

The others gathered round Harry, and he opened his heavy eyes to see four large and heavy cocks being wanked above his face. The small gasps and shudders of each brother as they each raced towards their orgasm.

First Fred, then Bill, then George, and finally Charlie all emptied their dicks onto Harry’s face, plastering his hair across his forehead and gumming up his nose and mouth. They each took turns sliding their cocks around to move the gathered come over to Harry’s mouth.

“Thank you,” Harry gasped. “Thank you.”

The others chuckled as they gently picked Harry up and placed him on the bed. With a twirl of Bill’s wand Harry was cleaned up and the sweat was lifted from all five of them. They each slowly collapsed in a pile on the bed, sated and exhausted.

* * *

Harry woke to bright sunlight coming through the opened windows, and Kreacher’s grumbling off to the side. “Slut Master and his Weasley whores needs to wake before they is discovered for the deviants theys are. Kreacher is already having to be airing the sex out of the room, yes Kreacher is.”

It took a minute for Kreacher’s words to penetrate, but with a yelp Harry jumped from bed and woke the others. They scrambled downstairs just as breakfast was being put on the table.

Molly looked over the lot of them. “Boys, are you wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday?”

Five sets of eyes panicked.

* * *

In the drawing room, Ron—sans Sobering Charm—vomited onto the carpet and fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’ve also written two other completed fics if you’d like to give them a look! Strangely, I prefer reading Top!Harry, but two of my fics are about him getting plowed. Weird. Lol.
> 
> This writer sustains himself on Sour Gummy Worms, Hostess Unicorn Cupcakes, Kudos, and Reviews. :D


End file.
